


little whispers, sudden shivers

by tacitula



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Even takes care of Isak, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Insecure Isak, Isak can't cook or bake for shit, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, Teasing, True Love, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitula/pseuds/tacitula
Summary: ‘’I was- Okay, I was trying to bake your favourite brownies, because you’ve done so much for me the past couple of weeks and-‘’Even comes home to Isak making a mess in the kitchen and wants to give him all the love he deserves.





	little whispers, sudden shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I don't know what this is. It's kinda cute. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Thank you to [Joelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldBeBlue/profile) and [lavish_squalor](https://twitter.com/lavish_squalor) for looking over this mess <333
> 
> Fic title from [Lewis Watson - Hello Hello ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Zmr2JmAwkU)

Even had to work until eight pm and he only left Isak about four hours ago, but he already missed him loads. He honestly couldn’t wait to go home.  
  
Sometimes, Even got scared of his own feelings, as the love he felt for Isak was so overwhelming, so strong. He felt a bit ridiculous at times, like when he started missing Isak even though they had been making out on the couch only an hour ago, but he didn’t know what to do about it. They just belonged together. That’s what it felt like; they had to be together.  
  
He also knew he had to give Isak a bit of space sometimes. Not only so Isak could concentrate while studying, but also because Even was going to university upcoming September. Their schedules would be completely different, and he wanted them both to get used to it.  
  
Even looked at the clock on the wall opposite of him again and sighed. Only thirty more minutes to go until he could leave and take the tram home. Even worked at Kaffebrenneriet, spending the time serving coffee, tea and sandwiches, and occasionally listening to customers ranting about their horrible day. The job wasn’t the most perfect job in the world, but at least it provided him with some money, which he really needed for food and rent.  
  
The customers were annoying him today, but he tried to hide it. Even didn’t want to piss his boss off, and he also didn’t want to ruin other people’s day. So, he took a deep breath, plastered a smile on his face and continued to serve the customers waiting in line.  
  
As soon as it was eight o’clock, Even threw his apron off, put on his jacket, and made his way out. While checking his phone, he walked to the tram stop nearby. There were no new messages from Isak, which made Even a bit sad, but he understood.  
  
Isak had a test next week and he had been studying for a couple of days already. Well, he had _tried_ studying, as Even’s presence seemed to distract Isak quite a bit. Even grinned, shaking his head while thinking about the past few days, all the moments where Isak ended up staring at Even from across the room instead of staring at his books. Even was sure Isak would pass the exam, but that didn’t quell Isak’s anxiety.  
  
He quickly typed out a text, letting Isak know he would be home in ten minutes. He couldn’t wait to hold his boy and kiss his beautiful face again.  
  
When he opened the front door of their apartment, Even pretty much expected Isak to jump him. Surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t in the hallway waiting for him. Even toed his shoes off and curiously entered their living area. Isak was probably studying at his desk, playing video games, or lying in bed doing nothing.  
  
However, Isak wasn’t there either.  
  
‘’Baby?’’ Even called, but there was no reply.  
  
A sound emerged from their tiny kitchen, and Even decided to have a look when he saw him standing there. With his back towards Even, Isak was mixing something in a bowl.  
  
It looked like the kitchen had exploded, to be honest, and Even tried holding back a laugh. His eyes wandered around, fascinated by the mess Isak had created in such a short amount of time.  
  
There was flour all over the counter and on the floor. Brown stuff, probably chocolate of some kind, was splattered across the wall, and there were bowls and spoons scattered around the kitchen counter.  
  
Isak somehow didn’t hear Even approaching and continued mixing the ingredients, while humming along to some sappy love song. It was honestly endearing and Even felt butterflies rush through his stomach.  
  
He silently tiptoed towards Isak and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. The sudden move made Isak squeal and more chocolate ended up on the wall as his whole body moved in shock.  
  
Even couldn’t stop laughing, sloppily kissing Isak’s neck and jaw.  
  
‘’Good to see you too, I guess,’’ Isak mumbled, while trying to catch his breath. He turned the mixer off and turned around in Even’s arms. ‘’You could’ve warned me, at least!’’  
  
Even was still laughing, looking down at his grumpy boyfriend in his arms. ‘’I’m sorry, baby. I did in fact text you when I left work that I was coming home.’’  
  
Isak shook his head and tried giving him a death-glare, although the slight twinkle in his eyes gave him away easily.  
  
‘’There’s chocolate all over the walls and ceiling now, Even.’’ Isak tried to sound angry, pursing his lips, but Even heard a smile in his voice.  
  
‘’Isak, when I walked in here there was already chocolate everywhere. Don’t blame this on me,’’ he said while he pressed a soft kiss on Isak’s nose, as Isak scrunched up his face.  
  
‘’How was work?’’ Isak mumbled, leaning in and quietly asking for another kiss.  
  
Even lifted his hands, holding Isak’s face and pressing his lips to Isak’s. Soft, careful, loving. His thumbs caressed Isak’s cheeks. He felt Isak smiling into the kiss, felt his lips warm against his own.  
  
‘’Work was okay, to be honest. There were some annoying customers, but overall it was pretty good,’’ Even said when he’d pulled away, pressing another kiss on Isak’s nose and nodding slowly. ‘’I desperately wanted to go home though, I really missed you. Like, I missed you a lot.’’  
  
‘’I missed you, too,’’ Isak mumbled shyly, looking away.  
  
The corner of Even’s mouth twitched upward into a smile. ‘’What were you making, by the way?’’  
  
Isak’s cheeks turned a beautiful pink. He opened his mouth and closed it again. ‘’I was- Okay, I was _trying_ to bake your favourite brownies, because you’ve done so much for me the past couple of weeks and-‘’  
  
Even nodded at him in encouragement, but Isak casted his eyes down to the floor and started fumbling with his hands and the fabric of his grey hoodie.  
  
‘’I feel like I haven’t done enough _back_ , like I haven’t been there for you, not enough, because I was so busy with my schoolwork,’’ Isak faltered.  
  
Even took his face in his hands again, forcing him to look up so Even could look at him properly. Isak’s eyes shot up, looking all insecure. Even started drawing soothing circles on Isak’s pale skin, a fond smile on his lips.    
  
‘’I wanted it to be finished before you came home from work, but- but my first batch went wrong, so I tried again,’’ Isak mumbled, ‘’but then you came home, and I still haven’t finished mixing.’’  
  
Even started grinning as soon as Isak stopped talking. He pulled Isak in, kissing his nose, his cheeks, and his forehead. Kissing his chin and jaw, and finally pressing a kiss to Isak’s pink lips. Even felt warmth pooling in his stomach, felt so much love for Isak. Isak was the most wonderful boy ever and Even loved him so much. He couldn’t believe Isak thought he hadn’t been there enough for him, that he thought just _being around_ wasn’t enough.  
  
Even wrapped his arms around Isak, pressing him against his body.  
  
‘’You didn’t have to do this, baby,’’ Even said, nuzzling Isak’s neck. ‘’You’re always there for me, you’re always doing so much for me.’’  
  
Isak murmured some incoherent words in response, wrapped his arms around Even tightly, and revelled in his touch.  
  
‘’I love you, Isak. A lot,’’ Even whispered in Isak’s ear, stroking his back.  
  
Isak hummed in response, pulling back slightly and looking Even in the eyes. Isak’s eyes were green and shining, a smile on his lips. ‘’I love you, too.’’  
  
Even grinned, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips, soft and sweet. ‘’Shall I help you with this chocolate brownie, so we have something delicious to eat later this evening?’’  
  
Isak nodded happily, and tried escaping from Even’s arms. He turned back around towards the kitchen counter and grabbed the mixer again, continuing to mix the batter.  
  
Even decided to start cleaning up slightly, wiping the flour off the counter and the melted chocolate off the walls with a wet towel. They could do the washing up some other time, maybe tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to show Isak how much he appreciated him, how much he cared for him.  
  
Even grabbed the brownie tin from a cupboard and after Isak poured the mixture in the tin, Even put it in the oven to bake for forty minutes.  
  
Somehow, some chocolatey batter had ended up on Isak’s face and Even brought up his hand to wipe it off his cheek. He offered his chocolate-coated finger to Isak and Isak took it in his mouth, sucking on it obscenely and swirling his tongue around it.  
  
‘’Isak,’’ Even murmured while pulling his fingers out of Isak’s mouth. A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
Isak sent him an innocent smile, as he ran his hand through his blond curls, acting like nothing had happened.  
  
Even felt the butterflies kicking again, felt his body tingling, and he couldn’t help launching himself at Isak, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately.  
  
He gently bit his bottom lip, licked into Isak’s mouth, their lips moving against each other. Even’s hand moved to Isak’s hair, softly pulling at the strands, eliciting a moan from Isak’s lips.  
  
Even smirked, moving in closer, as he started nibbling at Isak’s jaw and down his neck. It made Isak turn his head to the side to give Even better access. His hands moved under Even’s t-shirt, his fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Even gently lifted him up so Isak could sit on the counter, legs spread for Even to stand in between them. Isak’s eyes were hooded, and he was growing more and more desperate. Isak was chasing Even’s lips with his own, his tongue slipping into Even’s mouth.  
  
He tried grinding his hardening cock against Even’s leg, desperately wanting some friction, but Even moved his lower body further away from Isak.  
  
Teasing Isak, seeing him grow impatient and begging was something Even would never get enough of.  
  
He sucked a bruise in Isak’s neck, licking and sucking his way down to his collarbone and he bit down gently. Even couldn’t hold back a smirk, knowing the effect he had on Isak.  
  
Isak whined underneath Even’s touch, gripping Even’s hair and pulling roughly. ‘’Even, bed, now. Please,’’ he pleaded.  
  
Even nodded and picked him up. Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s waist, while Even carried him towards their bedroom. He carefully put Isak down on their bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.  
  
Isak’s darkened eyes flickered down to Even’s mouth and he slipped his tongue out, licking his lips purposefully.  
  
Isak knew exactly what he was doing and it made Even’s breath hitch in his throat. He leaned in closer, grazing his teeth over Isak’s bottom lip, tracing his soft lips with his tongue.  
  
Isak whimpered underneath him, a hand in Even’s neck to pull him in closer. He pressed his lips to Even’s, slightly parting his own, and licking into Even’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, all warm and wet. Even could still taste the chocolate on Isak’s tongue.  
  
Even felt his cock throbbing in his jeans and couldn’t help grinding down slowly. A soft moan escaped his lips, which made Isak move his hips up, trying to get some friction himself. Their breathing sped up, leaving Even feel lightheaded.  
  
Isak became needier as the seconds passed. Isak’s hands moved under Even’s t-shirt, tickling his skin.  
  
‘’Take it off,’’ Isak whined, trying to pull the t-shirt over Even’s head.  
  
Even couldn’t help smiling, as Isak sounded incredibly desperate. He pulled away, took his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor next to him. Even proceeded to take Isak’s hoodie off after that and traced the exposed skin with the pads of his fingertips.  
  
He just stared at Isak for a second, admiring him. He just couldn’t help it. Isak was so pretty, so beautiful.  
  
Even started kissing Isak’s neck, sucking a new bruise next to a yellow, fading one. He moved down Isak’s body, while sloppily kissing his skin.  
  
Isak was writhing underneath him, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly open. It was such a beautiful sight and Even couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
  
Even reached the waistband of Isak’s sweatpants and couldn’t help pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his bulge, before shooting his eyes back up to Isak’s face.    
  
Isak bucked up his hips, moaning quietly. ‘’Please, Even.’’  
  
Even couldn’t hold back a smirk, knowing what effect he had on Isak, knowing how desperate Isak was for him.  
  
He pulled down Isak’s sweatpants and boxers and threw them on the floor. Isak’s sprung free, lying on his stomach, hard and red, pre-come gathering at the head.  
  
Even thumbed the slit, spreading the wetness and stroking Isak gently. He loved teasing Isak, seeing Isak losing it completely under his touch. So, he leaned in, teasingly biting down on the soft skin of Isak’s inner thighs, and breathing hot air on his cock.  
  
Isak kept moaning softly, mumbling Even’s name, begging him to touch him. His thighs were trembling in anticipation.  
  
Even pressed his lips to the head of Isak’s cock before he took Isak in, enveloping him in the wet warmth of his mouth. He bobbed his head, creating a rhythm and sliding his tongue along the underside of Isak’s cock.  
  
Even felt his own cock painfully straining in his jeans, but he tried to ignore it, wanting to focus on making Isak feel good.  
  
Isak’s hands moved to Even’s hair, and he tugged at the strands, making Even groan in response.  
  
Even looked up through his eyelashes, and saw Isak staring at him heatedly. He quickened his pace, swallowing him down completely. Spit dripped down his chin and his eyes started to water slightly. Isak wouldn’t stop whimpering, moaning, chanting Even’s name.  
  
Even couldn’t take his eyes off him. His face was twisted in pleasure, his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
‘’Ev-,’’ Isak moaned. ‘’Even, I’m going to come.’’  
  
As soon as Even pulled off, Isak came with a shout. White spurts shot out of his cock, trickling over Even’s face. Even licked Isak’s come off his lips, tasting him on his tongue. He crawled up to him, laid down next to him, and stroked his hair softly.  
  
Isak cracked an eye open, still breathing heavily, and couldn’t stop smirking when he saw Even leaning over him.  
  
‘’You’re so hot,’’ he mumbled, while wiping his come off Even’s face. He slipped his finger in his mouth, swirled his tongue around it, so he could taste himself.  
  
‘’Isak,’’ Even whimpered, leaning in for a soft kiss. His pink, swollen lips against Isak’s.  
  
Isak’s hands moved over Even’s body. His fingers trailed the skin of his back, dipping into the waistband of his jeans.  
  
‘’Do you need help with that?’’ Isak asked innocently, nodding at the obvious bulge in Even’s jeans.  
  
Even shrugged, but Isak was already zipping his jeans down, trying to push them down.  
  
He took Even’s thick cock out, spreading the drop of pre-come around the tip. Isak spit in his hand and started stroking Even, slowly picking up the pace.  
  
Even leaned in to sloppily kiss Isak, while he felt himself get even harder. His heart started beating faster, moaning and whimpering in Isak’s mouth. He already felt himself getting close, felt his cock twitching in Isak’s hand.  
  
Isak started twisting his wrist, just the way Even liked it and Even’s orgasm hit him hard. His whole body tensed up, pleasure flooding over him. His eyes were closes tightly, groaning as Isak helped him through it, slowly stroking his softening cock.  
  
Even eventually felt the tension leave his body, panting heavily. Isak pressed soft kisses to his forehead and nose. He smirked at him when Even finally opened his eyes again.  
  
‘’Love you,’’ he mumbled, his green eyes soft and sincere.  
  
Even pulled Isak on top of him, holding his face so he could look him in the eyes. ‘’Love you, too, baby.’’  
  
They smiled at each other, didn’t say anything after that. Isak laid all sprawled out on top of him, while Even mindlessly caressed his pale skin. They just relaxed there for a while, both sleepily day-dreaming.  
  
The oven beeped, letting them know that the brownies were ready, and Even snapped out of his thoughts. The smell of chocolate filled the room.    
  
‘’Can you please clean us up, so we can eat brownies and maybe watch another film?’’ Isak murmured with a hazy smile on his lips.  
  
Isak knew Even wouldn’t deny him anything, knew Even would basically do anything for him. And Isak was one hundred percent right. Even would always help him, take care of him. So Even couldn’t help getting up, leaving for the bathroom to get a washcloth, and clean them both up.  
  
Even padded out of their bedroom towards the kitchen to let the beeping stop. He carefully took the tin out of the oven and couldn’t help smiling when he saw the result. It looked really delicious and Even felt his stomach growl.  
  
When he came back to their bedroom, Isak was scrolling through films, trying to find one he wanted to watch.  
  
Even couldn’t help standing in the doorway, staring at Isak lying on their bed. The concentrated look on his face was adorable. His curls were all fucked up, his cheeks slightly pink, and he just lay there, the duvet covering his naked body. Isak was gorgeous.  
  
Even walked towards the bed and crawled next to Isak, putting the brownies next to him. Isak turned his head, his eyes bright and happy.  
  
‘’Hi,’’ he said softly.  
  
Even couldn’t help but smile, feeling the happiness wash over him. ‘’Hi, baby.’’  
  
Isak moved so he could lay his head on Even’s chest and he pressed play.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/protect_isak) or in the comments here :) 
> 
> I'm a sucker for validation so please let me know what you think :')
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
